Chronicles Of A Coward - Cronache Di Un Cobardo
by KawaiiTsunderexX
Summary: Antonio F. Carriedo ha pasado los ultimos meses huyendo de su pasado como cobarde, hasta que Lovino Vargas, un estudiante de intercambio, le cambia la vida. Antonio se encontrara con problemas y obstaculos en su vida, pero hara lo imposible por proteger a su amado. Incluso si su vida dependiese de ello. M por violencia/drama y algo de lemmon por ahi.


Chronics Of A Coward

Fueron sus ojos verdes, los que me cautivaron, en ese momento nada mas me importaba…nada, solo el.

Pero, me estoy adelantando, todo empezó el dia en que el estúpido calendario marcaba la noticia más "horrenda" de la historia:

Regreso a clases.

Y ahí estaba yo, un típico chico de 18 años, que iba camino a clases una mañana de verano.

¿Quien soy? Antonio Fernández Carriedo, adolescente español, de piel morena, ojos verdes cual esmeralda y cabello castaño. Con mi personalidad y físico, en la escuela era todo un "galan", a pesar de no abusar de ello, las niñas me seguían como osos a la miel (sin ofender a Matt)

Pero algo me faltaba…

Y como todo adolescente popular, no falta su grupo de amigos, o como nosotros lo llamamos "Bad Friends Trio" o también nos conocen como "Bad Touch Trio", compuesto por el presumido y con un gran ego, el alemán Gilbert Beilschmidt; el rubio y pervertido, el francés Francis Bonnefoy; y yo el amable y aveces atrevido, de acento sexy español, Antonio.

Apenas pise la banqueta de la escuela y esos dos pudieron notar mi presencia, corrieron hacia mi gritando, por supuesto.

-Oy! Tomy! Llegas tarde, como siempre.-. Exclamo Francis.

-Kesesese, va,os Francis, deja que llegue, no hay que molestar al principito Antonio, hehe.-. Rio Gilbert.

Me limite a mirarlos de reojo. No los escuche realmente.

-Hnn, Francis, Gilbert…cuanto tiempo.-.

-Ha! Solo u par de mese sin verme y ya estas llorando de alegría al saber que estoy aquí!-. Dijo Gilbert.

-De echo lloraba por no volver a verte…-. Reí despreocupado.

Gilbert reacciono perturbado, haha, hubieron visto la cara de Francis, no agunataba el reírse.

Despues de reencontrarme con esos dos, nos pusimos a platicar sobre nuestra vacaciones de verano. Como siempre, Francis presumía sus costosas compras nuevas como ropa de marca, adornos lujosos y …ah! Un auto nuevo; Gilbert comento sobre su viaje a Alemania junto con su hermano menor, Ludwig, visitaron a sus familiares y pasaron tiempo juntos.

Mientras escuchaba no muy atento, íbamos camino a clases, cuando una mirada de ojos color verde y una voz que indicaba regaño me gritaba a mis espaldas:

-Hey! Tu! Chco de los tomates!-. Exclamo un cejon de cabellos rubios.

Y lo único que pensé al reconocer aquel acento ingkes fue:

-Arthur Kirkland.-.

Apenas lo mire y quería evitar su parloteo, mientras que Francis se limito a ir a molestarlo.

-Oy! Cejon! No has cambiado en nada.-. Exclamo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

-No me toques! Pervertido!.-. Le respondio alejando a Francis de el.

Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Francis y al cejon de Arthur, el se percato de que me retiraba, cuando me grito de nuevo.

-Espera! Moreno tomate!.-.

Me encogí en hombros apenas escuche eso, y pensé:

-No se cansa de enfadar?.-.

El inglés corrió hacia mí y me dijo:

-Déjame advertirte, Fernández, que estas en mi zona ahora. No permitiré que causes problemas, ni tú, ni tu pandilla.-.

-¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres.-. Sentencie encorvando las cejas, indiferente. – Oh, ¿entonces te ascendieron de "bobo" a "gran bobo"? ¡Wow! …No me importa.-. Justo cuando iba a dar un paso para retirarme, sentí que algo me había tomado del brazo, apretándolo, regrese mi mirada a Arthur, el cual sostenía la mirada molesto.

-No creas que he olvidado tu "diversión" del año pasado…-. Contesto enseguida.-Otro escándalo así y podrías ser expulsado.-.

-Tratas de asustarme? No funcionara, Kirkland. Y no me hables como si fueras mi jefe. zarandee para que Arthur soltase mi brazo y me encamine a clases, cuando note que Gil y Fran me seguían.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa entre Arthur y tú?-. Pregunto el rubio.- ¿Otra pelea?-.

-Si, desde que se convirtio en vigilante de pasillos no hace mas que amenazarte, ¡kesesese!.-. Rio Gilbert.

-Nada, solo esta enfadando, al parecer ese es su trabajo.-.

Francis y Gilbert presentaron una confusion por eso ultimo.

Ya estando en clases, Gil y Fran, como siempre, reian a carcajadas, siendo los mas escandalosos del salon, sn embargo, yo no. Ignorando al mundo entero, no pensaba en nada mas que el hecho de irme a mi casa, y no querer estar aqui. Escuche varias veces susurrar a esos dos sobre mi a mis espaldas, pero no les hacia caso, pues me hacia el desinteresado.

-Oye, ¿que le sucede a Antonio?.-. Pregunto aquel albino.

-Mmm...Ni idea, ha estado asi toda la mañana...-. Respondio el rubio.

Se torno un silencio incomodo entre los tres, mas no en el salon, aquel lugar parecia un jungla. Aquellos dos intentaban averiguar, cual era m problema, porque estaba tan amargado, supongo que desde que llegue lo debieron haber notado, pero algo permanecia distrayendome de todo y todos. Pero ¿que?, o mas bien...¿quien?

Toco el timbre de receso, todos salieron disparados del aula mientra que yo me tomaba el tiempo para caminar. Incluso hasta Gil y Fran salieron corriendo, pero se percataron de que me estaba quedando atras, asi que me esperaron.

-¡Oy! ¡Tony, corre, ¡que se acabaran los _baguettes!-. _Exclamo el frances alzando un mano en el aire.

-Si Antonio, apresurate,¡ yo quiero algo de _wurst!_-.Añadio el de cabellos aplatinados con una mirada de "¿porque tardas tanto?".

Apresure el paso, para que esos dos evitaran gritarme a los 4 vientos en el pasillo.

En la cafeteria solo esperaba que ninguno de esos dos preguntara mi estado de animo. No falto el incomodo silencio, pero Francis lo rompio.

-Oh, por cierto Antonio, no nos has dicho nada sobre tus vacaciones. Solo Gil y yo te hemos comentado acerca de nuestros viajes y todo eso, pero seria algo muy descortez el no escucharte a ti...-. Dijo algo extrañado, Francis.

-Cierto, pero de seguro nuestro querido amigo Toño, no nos quiere decir, por que se la paso tan bien por las noches, que hasta nos sentiriamos ofendidos, ¿no es asi, Toño?-. Dijo Gilbert.

A sus suposiciones y dudas tenia yo, una sola respuesta.

-Porque no quiero decirles lo que hice...Es todo.-. Conteste con amargura.

-¿Ves? De seguro no quiere decirle a sus compadres sobre sus "aventuras por la noche".-. Rio Gil.

Me detuve un momento, quedando yo en fente de ellos. Voltee hacia Gil y alce la ceja, a lo que dije:

-Esta bien,¿quieren saber que hice en mis vacaciones? Nada.-.

Ambos se miraron preplejos y atonitos. No esperaban eso de mi.

-¿Con "nada" te refieres a "mucho", no?-. Exclamo Gil, mientra que Fra trataba de tragar mi respuesta.

-No. Lo que escuchaste fue lo que hice. Nada.-.

-¡P-Pero! ¡Tu eres tu!, Debiste haber hecho tantas cosas asombrosas, ¡como, chicas o aventuras, o chicas!-.

-Ya dijiste "chicas"...-. Añadi.

-¡¿No hubo chicas?!-.

Francis logro meterse en la conversacion, tomo a Gilbert del hombro y lo hizo a un lado.

-P-Pero, Tony... ¿Acaso esa chica belga con la que salias, termino contigo?Ahh...-.


End file.
